


cloud factories

by doodoobutter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoobutter/pseuds/doodoobutter
Summary: Levi tersentak dari tidurnya dan ia menangis ketika kenyataan menamparnya tepat di wajah.





	cloud factories

**Author's Note:**

> listen to flower face - cloud factories for the feels. if you want, ofc. no pressure. ENJOY! here: /uK9qkkmlKOE

Sekitar pukul sembilan, Erwin mengajaknya pergi karena pestanya semakin kacau dan ia takut akan berakhir di salah satu sofa besok paginya, dengan seorang atau beberapa gadis―candanya terlalu percaya diri. Levi menyetujui dan mereka berjalan keluar sambil tertawa soal Jean yang muntah di paha Krista.

Malam itu dingin. Bau hujan menggantung di udara, tinggal menunggu saja sampai hujan memilih untuk turun tanpa peringatan.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di sisi jalan. Erwin menaikkan ritsleting tracksuitnya sampai ke dagu, angin membuat rambutnya yang biasanya rapi disisir ke belakang menjadi acak-acakan, dan kedua pipi sampai ujung hidungnya merah. Erwin berbicara soal pesta ulang tahun Marie pekan depan. Tentang tema dan kejutan dan kado apa yang akan ia berikan nantinya dengan antusias dan binar ini di matanya―seperti bintang, dari pantulan lampu besar mobil yang melintas melewati mereka. Levi terkagum. _Oh,_ dia terpesona dan hal itu tak bisa terelakkan. Erwin begitu indah, _selalu_ , tetapi malam itu ia tampak jauh lebih memesona ketika membicarakan Marie.

Sakit.

Ya.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Hujan kemudian turun setelah beberapa blok mereka berjalan. Cuma rintik. Tetapi tetap saja membuat jaket yang dikenakan Levi basah jika mereka berlama-lama di luar. Di sebelahnya, Erwin tampak tak keberatan dengan hujan. Ia malah memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan di masing-masing saku celananya. Levi bisa melihat rintik hujan menggantung di bulu mata dan dagunya. _Lagi._ Levi terpesona dan dadanya bergemuruh.

"Perasaanku masih sama." Bibir Levi bergetar ketika mengatakannya. Entah karena perasaannya yang membuncah atau udara malam yang dingin, ia tak bisa membedakan yang mana.

Erwin tak langsung membalas. Ia baru membalas ketika sebuah mobil melintas melewati mereka kembali, kemudian berbelok dan membuat semuanya menjadi merah dengan lampu belakangnya. "Aku tahu... dan kau tahu persis jawabanku seperti apa."

Dadanya sesak dan Levi menghela napas panjang. "Yeah. Barusan itu efek ganja yang kuhisap tadi. Jadi hiraukan saja." 

Tangan Erwin yang besar mengacak rambutnya. Suaranya serak ketika ia berkata, "Yeah. Tentu saja."

Berbohong terasa lebih mudah dan benar.

Ketika mereka harus berpisah, Erwin mengelus wajahnya dengan buku jarinya yang dingin cuma untuk mengatakan sampai jumpa besok. Sambil tersenyum dengan lesung pipit dan membuat Levi ingin menangis saat itu juga. Rasanya tak adil. Levi berharap Erwin melupakan Marie dan sadar dengan persaannya yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

Lalu Levi tersentak dari tidurnya dan ia menangis ketika kenyataan menamparnya tepat di wajah.

* * *

Levi berjalan ke sekolah seperti biasa. Melewati jalan yang ia hapal seperti menuju rumahnya sendiri. Melewati nisan Erwin yang terletak di balik halaman berpagar putih di belakang kolam renang sekolah, bersama nisan lain milik teman-temannya dari kejadian penembakan sekolah tahun lalu. Melewati hantu mereka yang pernah ada di sana.

Sekolah berjalan normal. Tetapi Levi lebih sering tertidur di mejanya, di balik buku tentang aljebra. 

Terkadang, ia berharap ketika terbangun akan melihat Erwin di sebelahnya. Duduk dengan postur tegak, buku catatan, dan pandangan fokus ke papan tulis. Atau, Erwin melempar gulungan dari kertas binder yang ia robek tentang gosip hangat di ruang ganti atau kemana mereka akan nongkrong sehabis sekolah.

Ada.

Hari seperti itu pernah ada.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand, it inspired me to write. ruby and her lyrics really hit me right in the feels. i stan her ;_; 
> 
> xoxo stay hydrated fam.


End file.
